


All of You

by CharlotteDumont



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love me tender, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteDumont/pseuds/CharlotteDumont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Chris went to the same school together. He’s been trying to muster up the courage to ask you out for weeks and his best friend Tom isn’t making it any easier for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of You

It was a chilly Friday afternoon and Chris sat on the bench with his hands stuffed in his coat. He jingled the loose change he found in his pocket nervously then checked his watch again, 3:15 PM. She should be out of class soon. God, what am I doing?  He thought as he ran a hand through his short brown hair. It was a nervous habit of his. He didn’t notice someone plop down beside him until that someone flicked his ear. “Ouch! What the—oh, it’s you.” The man beside him laughed and neatly folded away the sunglasses he was wearing.

“Ehehehe, so this is where you go when you tell me you’ve got ‘stuff’ to do. You know, you can just tell me if you want some ‘me time’ I’d totally get it. You love your solitude and time to take in nature and get inspired to draw and write—oh but that look in your eyes tells me this isn’t about inspiration is it? At least not of the alone time sort.”

Tom pressed on when Chris didn’t answer.

“This is about a girl, isn’t it?” Tom said determined to get an answer out of his friend. “Oh okay let me guess, it’s that chick Emmy from your glee club. No? All right then, that pretty one, Minka from Social Studies. Still no?” Tom paused, his index finger tapping his lips thoughtfully. “I gotta admit, I’m stumped man. Help a brother out.” Chris let out a sigh before replying, “(Y/N). You don’t know her, she’s from—”

“Oh, you mean that girl you walk home with everyday when you tell me you’re in the library studying? She’s in almost every one of your classes. Yes, of course I know her, Chris.” Tom said laughing. “How did you…? Never mind. And just so you know, you sound like a jealous girlfriend.” Tom raised a brow, “fine, you caught me okay? Yes I lie about where I am to wait for this girl and walk home with her everyday. But she’s… she’s different okay?”

“Why wouldn’t you just tell me then?” Tom asked seriously. “Because, I knew you’d act all smug and assholey like you are now. And besides, I don’t need you to charm her away from me with your sexy British accent.”

 “My, my. Look at you Christopher. I haven’t seen you this nervous and insecure since you attempted to ask Hayley out to prom in highsch—”

“Shut up, Thomas!” Chris cut him off unable to look his friend in the eye. “Oooh, using my whole name are you? You must be very cross with me then,” Tom mocked. Chris looked him in the eye ignoring his last statement. “I’m not nervous,” he lied. “Right, of course you’re not.” Tom replied rolling his eyes while taking a half-eaten sandwich from Chris’ bag. “No yeah, I can see that. That’s why you barely touched the sandwich we had for lunch and why you’re sweating bullets despite the chilly autumn wind. And that’s also why can’t stop checking your watch every ten seconds.” He said smugly before taking a bite of the sandwich. Chris didn’t reply and merely stared at the entrance of the building, preoccupied with his thoughts.

“So when can I meet her?” Tom asked very close to Chris’ ear, causing him to jump up and curse silently. “Soon,” came his curt reply as he swatted Tom away.

“Huh.” Tom said leaning back into the bench and staring at the same fixed point Chris was. “She must really be something special for you to sit here tirelessly every afternoon waiting for her class to end.”

“I’m not even going to ask how you know that.” They sat in silence for a while before Tom spoke up again, pulling him away from his thoughts. “This one seems very interesting. You had better ask her out soon or I will,” he joked earning a light punch on the arm.

“Quick, she’s coming. Get out of here!” Chris said practically shoving Tom away. “Ehehehe, don’t worry man, I won’t charm her away from you. All I want to do is meet he—umph!” Came Tom’s reply as he was pulled out of the bench and pushed away, harder this time. Chris saw Tom shake his head and heard him laugh out loud before disappearing into the school grounds.

“Alright come on Chris, you can do this. Just go right ahead and ask her already!” he scolded himself. Today was the day he was finally going to ask (Y/N) out on an actual date and if it wasn’t obvious enough, he was inwardly freaking out.

”Hey Chris!” she chimed when she spotted him in his usual place on the bench across the building. “(Y/N), hey! You ended early today,” he stuttered, damn it Chris, you fucking meatball! That doesn’t sound very stalker like at all, he berated himself mentally.

“Yeah I know, Mr. Finnigan had to get home to his wife, I think her water just broke.” (Y/N) said taking a seat beside him. “Didn’t your class end at two? What have you been up to today that kept you back again?” she asked as she rummaged for something in her backpack. Well, nothing really. I was just waiting for your class to be over so I could make small talk with you and try to ask you on a date, as I’ve been trying to do since I first met you, he thought to himself before saying, “No, yeah. I mean I had… stuff, you know. Extracurricular… stuff.” he mentally punched himself in the gut.

“Oh, cool. What kind of extracurricular activities are you into?” she asked looking up at him. Think, Chris, think! Avoid looking into her eyes, you’ll get distrac—Damn she is adorable, he thought. “Chris? You okay?” she asked tilting her head to the side a little.

“Huh? Yeah I’m fine, listen (Y/N) are you… doing anything this weekend?” he asked suddenly.

_“Great Chris, just great! Completely ignore her question and then just suddenly ask her out on a date. Ya big doofus!”_ he thought.

"Well, I was going to start brainstorming for ideas for that project for our art class,” she said thoughtfully. “I don’t even have a partner yet though but I’d like to at least have some ideas to contribute.”

“Wow, what a coincidence, I don’t have a partner yet either!”

_That’s because I told everyone WE were partners and then turned down everyone who asked me till I had the guts to ask you._

“Really? What about Sharon? I thought I saw her ask you to be her partner the other day?” (Y/N) asked curious. “N-no she forgot she’d already asked Sam, or something. Big misunderstanding!” he babbled. _Nice save Chris!_

“Oh, great okay then! I’ll see you this weekend.” (Y/N) said cheerily.

“So… I’m headed home. You on your way home too?” (Y/N) asked.

“Yeah. Let’s walk home together. I mean we live right across each other anyway. And besides you shouldn’t be walking home alone at this hour.” Chris said, like he always did every afternoon since. He’d grab her backpack, as he usually would since she was having some shoulder trouble recently (yes, he knew about that) and they’d have a nice chat on the way to their apartment.

When they got to her front door, he slipped the backpack off and handed it to her. “Thanks Chris, you’re very sweet,” she said. He was about to turn away when she held him by the arm to stop him and kissed his cheek. If her face was any indication, she was just as surprised as he was. She smiled at him nervously and looked down at her shoes. “Always a pleasure,” he said doing a little silly bow before her to ease the tension, making her laugh.

He turned to leave for the second time before spinning back around and almost tripping on the shoelaces of his chucks. “You know, we could start brainstorming tonight,” he blurted out. She chuckled as she reached out to steady him and make sure he was okay before answering, “it’s a Friday night Chris, don’t you have a party to go to or have a hot date to wine and dine or something?” she smiled raising a brow at him. “Well I could, that is if she says yes to some pizza down at the bistro and then maybe grab some gelato after?” he asked smiling.

“Sounds great,” she smiled and his heart skipped a beat. “So who’s the lucky girl?"

_She really didn’t know what she was doing to me did she?_

”Well, you” he said and then quickly added, “but the way I see it, I’d be the lucky one in this situation. I mean if you agree to go out, that is,” he rambled, looking down at his feet and running his hands through his hair. She stared at him for a while with her mouth slightly agape not saying a word. Chris didn’t know if it was because she was just really surprised or if she was thinking of a nice way to say no, either way he was about to make up some stupid reason why it was okay if she declined but then she answered, “well then, I guess this we both got lucky today. Let me just drop my bag off.”

And so it became their thing, not that it wasn’t already; he’d wait for her after class and they’d walk home together, sometimes stopping to have dinner before going home, sometimes ordering take-out and chilling at home, or sometimes when their schedules allowed them the luxury of free time, Chris would cook for (Y/N) knowing she didn’t really know how to cook.

Chris had even already met her parents and they liked him a lot. But really, what’s not to like? He was the perfect gentleman, he was smart and funny, and overall he was a good influence to (Y/N). One night while having dinner at Chris’ place this time, he was uncharacteristically tense. “(Y/N), umm so my parents really want to meet you so they were wondering if you would have dinner with the family tomorrow.”

"Sure, I’d love to meet your family. It’s just… what if they don’t like me?” (Y/N) said nervously. “Aww come here you,” Chris said pulling her into a hug, “of course they’ll like you! There’s practically nothing not to like about you,” he said as he hugged her tighter.

“There’ just one thing though, (Y/N),”

“So where are we having dinner, Chris?”

 They said talking at the same time and laughed. “We’re having dinner at my parents’ place. So yeah one little thing, I mean just so it doesn’t come as a surprise. My dad is kind of the president of the school so…”

(Y/N) looked at him, waiting for him to tell her he was joking or something. “President. Your dad’s the president?” (Y/N) said still trying to process everything. “Yeaaah.” Chris said with that adorable awkward grin. “And you just conveniently forgot to when we were getting to know each other?” (Y/N) joked and he grinned again. “I’m sorry,” he said in a serious tone “it’s just, I don’t like to be known as ‘the President’s son’, I just want to be Chris. And besides, I’m not exactly their favorite son. I’m kind of the black-sheep, so it was easier to live somewhat incognito,” he said.

“Black sheep?” (Y/N) said as she loosened from his hold. “You don’t seem like a black-sheep to me. I would have thought your parents would be proud to have a son like you. You’re polite, humble, and you’re talented. Why would they think otherwise?” (Y/N) asked. “Well, for starters I wasn’t always like this. I had my party days. But that wasn’t really what set them off. My parents, let’s just say they aren’t really big on the whole acting thing. It’s not a ‘proper’ profession to them. They’d rather that I go into a more ‘professional’ career like medicine, law, or politics,” he said sadly. It was (Y/N)’s turn to pull him into a tight hug. “Don’t worry Chris, one day you’ll prove them wrong. And whatever it is you choose, I’ll be here to support you all the way.” He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

All that anxiety was for nothing, turns out his parents loved her and was glad Chris had found someone he was serious about. Let’s just say Chris didn’t really date the kind of girls you’d want to bring home to your parents, and he never did, actually. But the president being, well, the president, knew of Chris’ little escapades.

Years went by and their relationship was as solid as ever. Not to say that there weren’t a few bumps on the road but they seemed to have gotten through it. Shortly after they finished college and began working, Chris’ acting career was beginning to take off. (Y/N) on the other hand was able to start a small book and art café, which was doing pretty well.

One day, Chris said he wanted to go back to their old spot on the bench outside the building where they’d first began to see each other. They sat there for a while, eating their Subway sandwiches and observed the new batch of students as they walked by.

“Chris, what were you REALLY doing here after school when your class ended hours ago?" (Y/N) asked in between bites. "Umm…” he said scratching his head “Honestly? If you look at it technically, I was kind of… stalking you. I had someone from IT hack into the system and upload your class schedule onto my computer,” he said turning a bright shade of pink. “But if you want a more poetic answer, I was mustering up the courage to ask you out on a date. And if it’s any consolation, it took me a couple of weeks to ask you, so that makes me… well, kind of pathetic.” he said cringing at his cowardice.

“You don’t look so surprised.” Chris said raising a brow her way. “Well,” she started, “if we’re being honest here then I guess it’s only fair to tell you that I already knew that you weren’t doing any sort of extracurriculars. I just kind of wanted to hear it from you and not… anyone else.”

“It was Tom who told you wasn’t it?” Chris asked laughing. Somehow he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep his mouth shut. (Y/N) just nodded laughing and rested her head on his shoulder.

“I can’t believe it’s been 5 years since we first met.” (Y/N) lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him. “Has it been that long already?” she asked tilting her head in that way Chris loved. “Yeah, it has. In fact, today is the anniversary of when we’d first met,” he said beaming at her. “Wow, I feel like a terrible girlfriend now for not knowing the date we first met,” she said eliciting a chuckle from Chris. “Hey don’t say that. If it makes you feel any better, I remember this day clearly because that polo shirt you spilled paint on 5 years ago today was a birthday gift from Tom. He said I couldn’t last more than a month before accidentally spilling something on it and today was supposed to be the day I proved him wrong.” (Y/N) cringed. “Hey, sure I lost the bet with Tom, but I got something more wonderful in return anyway, didn’t I?” he said nudging (Y/N), causing her to blush.

They sat there in silence for a while before Chris began to speak again. “Hey, remember that professor we had who asked us to think about the one thing that would make us happy?”

“Yeah sure, I think his name was Professor Flack,” (Y/N) replied to his odd question. “At first I thought he was insane. I mean really, how could just one thing make you happy? But then I realized that maybe what he meant was not for us to think of our sole reason for happiness but instead that one thing that takes precedence over all those things. And I thought about it, long and hard, and I haven’t been able to find an answer for it until now.” Chris said taking (Y/N)’s hand. “And what might your answer be Mr. Evans?” she asked smiling shyly.

“You, (Y/N). I want to wake up to your beautiful smile every morning and I want to come home to your ahem, wonderful cooking every night. Although maybe I can cook most nights,” he joked. “I want to be the one that comforts you when you cry over the death of a character in your favorite series or book and hold you until it doesn’t hurt anymore. I want to come home to your warm, tight hugs when I’m having a bad day, and I’ll never tire of hearing your words of encouragement when I’m going out to an audition. I want to cuddle up next to you on Saturday nights to watch re-runs of Supernatural, even if I don’t understand what’s happening half of the time and even if you think Dean, with all his good looks and charm, is the best character when Castiel is CLEARLY the best character in the entire series. Most of all, I want you, all of you. Even the parts you don’t love about yourself. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Then he got down on one knee and took out a tiny black box from his pocket. “I was hoping, (YFN), that maybe you might want that too.” (Y/N) was crying and actually has been crying halfway through Chris’ speech. (Y/N) hugged him really tight, still trying to control her tears and whispered “yes, Chris, I do too.”

On the day of their wedding, Chris’ only request was that he gets to choose the song for their slow dance. They took to the floor and the music started playing an instrumental version of “Love Me Tender”. It looked ordinary enough, a newly wed couple dancing together for the first time as husband and wife; however, the guests were oblivious to the detail and planning that went behind it; while everyone watched the couple dance and sway to the music, Chris had his mouth near (Y/N)’s ear and was actually singing the song to her, meaning every last word…

 

_Love me tender, love me sweet, never let me go,_

_You have made my life complete and I love you so._

_Love me tender, love me sweet, all my dreams fulfilled,_

_For my darling, I love you and I always will._

 

_Love me tender, love me long, take me to your heart._

_For it’s there that I belong and we’ll never part._

_Love me tender, love me sweet, all my dreams fulfilled,_

_For my darling, I love you and I always will._

_Love me tender, love me dear, tell me you are mine,_

_I’ll be yours through all the years till the end of time._

_Love me tender, love me sweet, all my dreams fulfilled,_

_For my darling, I love you and I always will._

 

“I love you, Mrs. Evans.” He whispered as the song ended and the guests began to clap and cheer. (Y/N) couldn’t help but cry, “I love you too, Chris. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a one-shot I made a while back based on a dream I had. It was also partly inspired by Norah Jones’ version of “Love Me Tender.” You guys ought to listen to it if you haven’t already. It’s such a sweet song I’d really want it to be my wedding song someday.


End file.
